


Goddamn Goldfish

by orphan_account



Series: AU Ideas Advent Calender 2015 [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Challenge Response, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID, dumb, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why Komaeda."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamn Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> What even was this prompt.  
> Actually no, why did I pick Komaeda.

Maybe Nagito Komaeda had a bit of an obsession with Goldfish crackers. Alright make that Nagito Komaeda definitely had a weird obsession with Goldfish crackers. He couldn't cook for shit and considering his family was dead he kinda had to live off of food you don't cook. So he ate a lot of those fucking things.

"What." And maybe it wasn't his best idea to dump five to seven bags into the trolley when shopping with someone else. As evidenced by what his friend just whispered as he turned around to see the trolley filled with crackers. "Why Komaeda."

"I just like Goldfish Hinata-kun." And yeah, he was still looking at him weirdly.

"You don't need this fucking many though." Komaeda silently grabbed three and put them back on the shelf.


End file.
